Silver Dreams
by Silverbrear Lykin
Summary: Harry, Draco and Basie grew up together as with muggles however they know they are different; enter Hermione a pure blood witch... Please read, im not good at summarys


Silver Dreams

By: SilverBear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter Characters world or anything in the Harry Potter series, these are J.K Rowlings, although I wish they were mine, also I am making no money off of this.

Summary: Harry, Draco and Basie grew up together as with muggles however they know they are different; enter Hermione a pure blood witch.

_Pairings:_ Harry/Draco Blasie/Hermione Sirius/Severus

**Warnings: Slash, Self Harm, Angst, Highly descriptive gore, Sexual scenes**

_Rating- Mature!! I am 18 yrs old and I will not write as if I am 6 yrs old, there will me adult descriptions but I will try and keep them to a minimum or omit the most graphic parts and you can e-mail me for them_

Author Notes this is my first fic, I hate writing, my spelling is awful and my grammar is atrocious. I do not have a beta, nor do I own the Harry potters series for reference. I am American and I moved the magical world to America, New York to be exact, also I changed the years Harry was born in 1990 and I have ages noted in the story. Please flame me I want to laugh at you, true suggestions however, I will be extremely happy to hear.

Here goes nuttin...

Harry stared at his uncle Vernon form his current seat on the floor, having been pushed by his whale of a cousin.

"What are you doing on the floor brat" his uncle addressed him in a normal manner

"D..D...Dudley pushed me sir" Harry stuttered his response knowing full well what would happen, his uncle would ask his cousin who would deny it and Harry would be punished,

"Dudders did you push that scum?" Vernon asked his son in an almost kind voice

"No daddy, I was no where near him" Dudley answer while sneering at harry behind his father's back

"Didn't you cause enough trouble today in school?" Vernon barked,

harry sat there trembling afraid of what was next upon hearing no answer his uncle grabbed him roughly by the shirt throwing him into his 'room', that was really nothing more than a closet with a sleeping bag and cardboard box.

"I think for your lying and trouble at school one month in your room and no dinner will suffice" his uncle sneered, harry watched as his uncle closed the door and heard the click of the padlock his uncle installed on the outside click shut.

"Just like his no good father, same awful black hair and my sister's abnormal green eyes" Petunia complained loudly

Well I'm doomed harry thought, when his uncle said no dinner he meant no food until they were damn well ready to feed him. The trouble he was in at school wasn't even his fault, after all there was no way he could have he could have turned his teacher into a bird, was there? As he sat there asking himself that question day turned to night, the Dursleys departed to their bedrooms, and the thunderously loud TV turned off to be replaced by heavy snores.

As harry sat miserably hungry and alone in his closet. After many hours of just staring at the doorknob wishing it would open, he heard a faint click and the door swung open on its own. He cautiously walked out assuming it was a trap by his overweight cousin. when no one was any where in site and 3 separate snores could be heard form upstairs he went into his room and packed the few things he owned, a stuffed dog some very large clothes, and a pocket watch that had been his fathers, or so he was told. He threw these items into his school bag and cautiously left his closet.

He went through the house deciding the sliding door off the kitchen was quietest. He silently stole some food before he left crackers, potato chips and a can of soda. After he left he walked for about a block into some trees he passed going to school each day. When he cut through a small wooded area and jumped over a stream about 10 ft wide 1 ft deep, successfully getting wet to the knee, he saw an abandoned building to him it was huge. He walked around it looking for a way in, then he saw it a rusty old door by the loading dock. He rammed his shoulder against it as hard as he could breaking it free from the hinges, and partially dislocating his shoulder. He stumbled inside and left the door off to allow moon light in, he sat just inside the door and lightly dozed until the sun rose shining in the door, allowing him a look around.

There was a lot of dust on everything, and steel racks one wall had what looked like freezers. He walked to what had once been the main entrance to the store and looked out realizing this was not a mall but a plaza, he was in what looked like the largest building with many small ones to the left of it forming an L shape. Looking around some more he spotted a light switch 'there's no way the electric is still on' he though solemnly to himself, as he flipped the switch flooding the room with light. He heard a nose over by the door turning quickly he saw a boy about his age holding his bag and dropping his stuffy on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" harry asked in a minor fit of rage, quickly rescuing Toby off the ground,

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am 8 years old" he said very formally

"Psh I don't care if you're the king of England drop my stuff." harry muttered in a deathly low voice, deciding on the spot he hated this kid,

"Dudley Dursley" Draco read off an over large hoodie

"Dursley... they have that whale if a son, that's not you"

"Well gosh point out the obvious, that is my cousin, I lived there" harry said as if explaining to a 3 year old

"What do you mean lived" Draco asked exaggerating the past tense of the word

"just that I did and now I don't, just like you were standing and now your not" harry said while shoving Draco as hard as he could, he couldn't help but hide a grin as Draco fell on his butt, Draco took the hint and left that was the last harry saw of him.

Over a year later 'home' as Harry called it looked a lot different. He had arranged the racks to form a couch around a TV some one had thrown in the back, the put a lot of stuff there as garbage he learned quickly. He had taken the doors off all the freezers except one and put a mattress on the remaining platform. He had stolen new hinges and screwdrivers to install them on the door and a shiny new padlock to keep people out from the dollar store across the way. He had a bike so he could travel if needed and had made good friends with many of the owners and workers at the stores around him. He had food always from the Italian and BBQ place's next-door the laundry mat sometimes had clothes left in his size, and the dollar store had accidentally gotten a shipment of weird color paint, he had taken because they did not want it, after all who wants a lime green house with hot pink shutters? Well those colors were Harry's walls and he had gotten black spray paint and decorated the walls and floor to his likes. One day he was riding his bike in the parking lot out of boredom and saw two boys one with black hair and one with platinum blond...

Hehehe yes im evil, this chapter was short I hope, I want to write longer, im aiming for a 100,000+ word story, I need 99,000 more lol, this is my first fic and I do want all suggestions, for updates or directions for the story


End file.
